1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for receiving an adaptive broadcast signal and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver and broadcast receiving method. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for receiving an adaptive broadcast signal according to a receiver environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A to 1C show a broadcast receiving method according to a related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, in a related art TV, contents provided by a broadcasting station are transmitted via a radiowave transferring medium such as a broadcast network and the like by a cable broadcast provider, a terrestrial broadcast provider or a satellite broadcast provider. A viewer receives a corresponding service in a manner of viewing the contents via a TV receiver capable of receiving each of the transfer media.
As the digital based TV technology has been developed and commercialized from the conventional analog TV broadcasting, various contents including real-time broadcasting, CoD (contents on demand), games, news and the like can be provided to viewers via Internet networks connected to home as well as the conventional radiowave media.
As an example of the contents providing via the internet network, there is an internet protocol TV (IPTV). The IPTV means a service for providing information services, moving picture contents, broadcasts and the like to a television using high-speed internet networks.
The IPTV is identical to normal cable broadcasting or satellite broadcasting in providing broadcast contents including video. Yet, the IPTV is characterized in having bi-directionality in addition. Differing from terrestrial broadcasting, cable broadcasting or satellite broadcasting, the IPTV enables a user to view a specific program at a specific time convenient to the user.
Meanwhile, a viewable stream is decided according to a codec type supported by a broadcast receiver.
However, since contents coded by a codec provided by a service provider are uniformly received, it is occasionally unable to decode to output a received broadcast stream.